The invention relates to an apparatus and method for reversing a print material web.
With a reversing device of a reel-fed rotary printing machine designed as a reversing bar unit, printed print material webs, which are fed to the reversing bar unit from two different directions, can be removed from the reversing bar unit in a common direction in order to feed the print material webs to a single further processing unit arranged downstream of the reversing bar unit. Likewise, print material webs which are fed to the reversing bar unit from a common direction can be deflected with the help of a reversing bar unit such that the print material webs leave the reversing bar unit in a different direction in order to feed the print material webs to different further processing units arranged downstream of the reversing bar unit. A reversing device has a frame and at least one reversing bar pivoted on the frame, wherein the, or each, reversing bar can be pivoted between two pivot positions or working positions. Depending on the pivot position or working position of a reversing bar a deflection of a print material web in different direction occurs, wherein depending on the pivot position of a reversing bar a print material web wraps the reversing bar on different sides.
From German Patent Document DE 101 31 272 B4 a reversing device with at least one pivoted reversing bar is known, wherein on the pivoted reversing bar transport of the print material webs is facilitated via an air cushion between the reversing bar and the print material web.
To this end, the reversing bar of DE 101 31 272 B4 has a jacket provided with holes. The jacket provided with holes of the reversing bar is also called an outer tube. In the outer tube of the reversing bar a closing body is arranged which is also called an inner tube, wherein the closing body or the inner tube exposes a group of holes of the outer tube or jacket depending on the pivot position of the pivotable reversing bar and closes another group of holes of the outer tube or jacket.
According DE 101 31 272 B4 the closing body or the inner tube performs a rotation about preferably 1800 during pivoting of the reversing bar from one pivot position or working position to the other pivot position or working position so that the group of holes which is exposed in a pivot position of the reversing bar is closed in the other pivot position. Here, the rotation of the closing body or inner tube is coupled to the adjustment of the reversing bar, wherein a stationary ring gear serves for this purpose, which ring gear meshes with an outer toothing associated with the closing body or the inner tube. Such a coupling via intermeshing toothings is relatively complex in terms of design.
Taking this as a starting point the present invention is based on the problem of creating a new type of reversing device with a simpler design structure. According to the invention the outer tube is pivoted on the frame wherein a mechanical coupling element with a first end acts on the inner tube and with a second end is moveably mounted on the frame, wherein a bearing point of the mechanical coupling element on the frame associated with the second end is spaced from a pivot axis of the outer tube and wherein the mechanical coupling element upon pivoting of the outer tube and thus the inner tube simultaneously brings about a translatoric, or translational, adjustment or a rotatoric, or rotational, adjustment of the inner tube relative to the outer tube.
The reversing bar device according to the invention has a mechanical coupling element which, with a first end, acts on the inner tube of a reversing bar and with a second end is moveably mounted on the frame on which the outer tube of the reversing bar is also mounted in a pivotable manner, wherein a bearing point of the mechanical coupling element on the frame is spaced from a pivot axis of the outer tube. With such a mechanical coupling element upon pivoting of the outer tube and thus the inner tube a translatoric or a rotatoric adjustment of the inner tube relative to the outer tube can be simultaneously brought about. The reversing device according to the invention has a relatively simple design structure.
According to a first advantageous further development of the invention the mechanical coupling element is moveably mounted with the first end on the inner tube, wherein the coupling element upon pivoting of the outer tube and the inner tube simultaneously brings about a translatoric adjustment of the inner tube relative to the outer tube.
According to a second advantageous further development of the invention the mechanical coupling element with the first end acts on the inner tube in a fixed manner, wherein the coupling element upon pivoting of the outer tube and the inner tube simultaneously brings about a rotatoric adjustment of the inner tube relative to the outer tube.
A preferred use of the reversing device according to the invention consists in repositioning the print material web strands at different levels.
Preferred further developments of the invention are obtained from the following description. Exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in more detail by the drawings without being restricted to these.